


A Little Education

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: For a guy who has trouble keeping up with pop culture references navigating the often murky world of sex is a bit daunting.  Who can he possibly ask for help?





	A Little Education

Steve watched the exchange between Clint and Natasha with a frown. He was sure from the look on Sam’s face whatever was being said was bawdry but he just couldn’t follow it. Getting to his feet he left the room feeling old and very alone. It’s not as if that whole thing had come easy to him before he hit the ice but now… Women and what to do with them seemed like an exotic and very confusing landscape for him to navigate. He’d tried talking to Buck about it but all that got him was a pat on the back and ‘just go for it man, you’re Captain fucking America! If you can’t get laid then what hope is there for the rest of us.”

Not long after that conversation Steve had found a copy of 50 Shades of Grey on his pillow and to say that book was an eye-opener was an understatement. A few days later he had been in the kitchen, eating his breakfast, when Clint had walked by and placed the second part on the counter next to him. “Figured you’d be needing this one about now. Nat’s got the third part when you’re ready.” he said and walked off with a smirk. Assuming that Clint must have been in some duct somewhere and overheard his conversation with Bucky, Steve was now fairly certain everyone in the compound knew about his little dilemma.

 

That assumption proved to be correct and in the coming weeks Steve was embarrassed and mortified on a daily basis. Tony openly offered up his extensive collection of porn, warning “Stay away from the German stuff to start with” as he deposited a rather large box filled with magazines and dvds on the coffee table in front of Steve. A box that Bucky and Sam were more than happy to rummage through while Natasha cast an eye over some of the dvd titles in mild amusement.

 

Scott tried to be helpful by showing Steve something called Urban Dictionary where Steve was scarred for life by some of the descriptions. “How is that even possible? I mean, I’m a super soldier and I’m fairly sure I don’t bend that way so…”

 

Sitting across from a smirking Bucky Barnes was never a good sign and Steve was already on his guard. “All I’m saying is that times have changed pal.” Bucky shrugged and Nat wandered over and perched on the arm of the sofa.

“Still talking about the whole ‘let’s get Steve laid’ thing?” she enquired before looking at Steve appraisingly. “I’d say vanilla.”

“Nah, it’s the quiet ones you wanna watch. My money is on multiple kinks.” Sams' voice boomed through the room before he came into view, dropping down next to Bucky and grinning at Steve.

“Okay, kinks, I get that.” Steve pointed at Sam and nodded his head.

“You got kinks?” Nat shifted slightly to get more comfortable, this might be worth hanging around for.

“Me? I…I don’t know.” Steve stuttered.

“Okay, you’ve got spanking, voyeurism, exhibitionism, rubber, leather, latex, roleplay, you could be a dom or a sub, maybe you like being called daddy? You could…”

“STOP! Sam for the love of god just stop talking!” Steves' eyes had widened in panic. How the hell was he supposed to do any of this?

“Okay big guy, start slow.” Nat suggested. “What do you like?”

“I… I…” Steve stuttered, his face slowly turning red.

“The boy wants to get his dick wet, let’s not over complicate things.” Bucky leaned back in his seat, still grinning at his friend.

“Fine.” Nat sighed. “At least tell me you know about the essentials.”

“Essentials?” Steve frowned, wondering if he should be taking notes.

“Yeah, protection, lube, pineapple, maybe some of that gel you can get for her pleasure.” Sam listed off and Nat glanced at him in amusement.

“Pineapple?”

“Oh, please tell me you know you need a pineapple.” Nat turned to him with a sigh of frustration.

“Punk, you can’t expect a girl to perform any sort of sexual act without you having the pineapple.” Buck added as he leaned forward and looked at Steve earnestly.

“Like, a full pineapple or chunks or… what the fuck do you need the pineapple for?” Feeling more clueless than ever Steve ran a hand through his hair and over the back of his neck.

“You have to eat it.” Nat snarked as if that was obvious.

“In front of her.” Sam added.

“It makes your… you taste better.” Bucky indicated his crotch and Steve furrowed his brow. Great, so now he needed to add a pineapple to the list. The deepening shade of red across Steves' cheeks coupled with the look of fear mixed with confusion on his face had his friends howling with laughter. 

“Pineapple!” Sam screeched as they fell about laughing and Steve folded his arms across his chest angrily.

Vision, Wanda and you had been on a mission for the past month and when you returned to the compound you wanted nothing more than a relaxing hot shower and some comfy pj’s. Wandering through the lounge you saw Nat and Sam crying with laughter and a rather red-faced Steve avoiding eye contact with everyone which piqued your interest. “Hey guys, what’s the topic of conversation that’s got Cap so flushed?” you quirked an eyebrow at Nat who opened her mouth to speak only for Steve to jump in with,

“My sex life.” Your eyes widened and you opened and closed your mouth a couple of times, unsure quite how to respond to that. “You know what?” Steve got to his feet and glared at his so-called friends, “Go fuck yourselves.” and he stormed out.

“Holy shit you broke Steve!” your gaze went from Nat to Sam and landed on Bucky who seemed to be really amused by the whole thing. 

“He’s too focused on the mechanics of the whole thing. Punk needs to lighten up and just do it.” he smirked and you shook your head. You’d not seen Steve this upset in quite a while and so you decided to postpone your post-mission ablutions and make sure he was okay. 

Knocking lightly on Steve’s door you heard a deep sigh and took that as a sign you could come in. Cautiously poking your head around the door you saw him lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. “Hey.” you smiled softly as you closed the door and made your way over to sit beside him. 

“Hey.” he huffed a little sullenly causing you to raise your eyebrows.

“Oh no you don’t, it wasn’t me taking the piss so you wanna try that again without the attitude?” you said sternly and as he turned his head to look at you he saw a twinkle in your eye and smiled.

“Hey.” he said softly and you smiled.

“So, you wanna tell me what all that was about?” you lay down on your side, propping your head up on your elbow. 

“I just… I had a private conversation with Bucky about the whole…” he trailed off, gesturing with his hands which caused you to giggle.

“Seriously, you can tell Nat to go fuck herself but you can’t say the word sex to me?” Steve chuckled and shook his head. 

“What do women expect? Am I supposed to go slow and sensual or slam them on the bed and pull their hair? Do they require multiple positions? Should it include different toys or… What the hell?” The panic was written all over his face and you frowned. They must have been doing a real number on him while you’d been away. 

“Steve. Is there someone you want to have sex with or are you thinking of going out there and sowing some wild oats?” You ask calmly, it’s possible he was winding himself up over nothing.

“I don’t know.” his face scrunched as he huffed out a sigh, turning on his side to face you. “What if it was you? How do you like it?” You swallowed thickly, torn between helping your friend and potentially letting slip your feelings. 

“Well.” you averted your gaze from his face as if contemplating this seriously for him. You could feel him looking at you and you frowned a little. “Maybe it doesn’t have to be this big thing ya know? If you’re enjoying it then whoever you’re with will be.”

“Uh huh.” he nodded expectantly, almost hanging off your every word.

“I mean, if it were me, I’d want you to catch me off guard, be spontaneous. Women like spontaneous.” If you could keep this general then maybe you’d be home and dry but then you made the epic mistake of looking at his lips. Those soft, plump, kissable lips. His mouth was slightly open and your words just came spilling out. “You should start with a really good kiss. One of those that starts off really soft and gentle, your lips molding against each other perfectly, and then, maybe, you brush the hair back from my face, your fingers lingering on my cheek as you look really deep into my eyes in a way that lets me know something amazing is about to happen.” your voice was a little breathy now as you felt him watching you, the air feeling thicker than it had a few moments ago. 

“Go on.” he murmured.

“And then, then you’d pull me in real close.” you felt yourself gravitating towards him, both of you moving a little closer but still not making contact. “So close that I’d be pressed up against you and you’d kiss me again, this time, maybe, sliding your tongue over my lower lip, causing me to open my mouth to you. And then it would get kinda blurry and naked and then… then it’s just happening…” Your eyes trailed up and met his and damn if the look you saw there didn’t flat out ruin you for all other men. Without warning his lips crashed against yours, his fingers winding through your hair as you pulled him down on top of you. 

 

Sitting at the counter in the kitchen, each of you eating a bowl of cereal, you stole little glances at each other and tried your best to keep control of your grins. “So punk,” Bucky called out as he entered the room, heading to the fridge to retrieve the milk. “I was thinking about your little problem and…”

“It’s taken care of,” you state matter-of-factly and Bucky raises an eyebrow before looking between the two of you. 

“I see. Found yourself a tutor. Nice work pal.” he smirked at Steve who began to blush.

“Trust me, he’s already quite the expert.” you wink at Steve as you take your bowl to the sink. “Although, if you’d like to try some more research…” Smiling over your shoulder as you left the room Steve hurriedly scrambled to his feet and grinned at his friend.

“What? It’s for science.” Pausing only to open the fridge and grab a bowl of pineapple chunks he grinned broadly at Bucky and quickly made his way to follow you.


End file.
